1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trusses, columns, and headers for presentation displays and booths of the type traditionally used at conventions and exhibits, and particularly to a portable folding truss system having interconnectable elements.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of folding truss members are known for commercial displays, with designs having triangular cross sections predominating. However, those designs generally employ at least one common vertex which defines a conventional hinge assembly between adjacent planar segments, and therefore mitigates against the use of that hinge member for mounting or support because the alternating hinge elements rotate relative to one another in opposing directions as the truss is folded and unfolded.